Yuta Asahina
' Yuta "Yutax" Asahina' (originally from Ultra Despair Girls) is the Salvager of the Hope Pirates from Towa City, Japan, and a waterbender. Nextgen Series Yuta's father hailed from Adabat Island, making Yuta half-Adabat. As part of a tribal tradition in their worship of Sea God Kyogre, his father would carve tribal markings into his skin and make him take hot baths so they would always stay fresh. Sick of the pain, Yuta would flee Towa City with his friends and form the Hope Pirates. (In truth, Yuta loved his tribal traditions and only told this lie to make friends with the group.) Yuta served as the salvager, and he would save Skaios from drowning when they saw the god crash into the sea. Before long, Skaios helped them ascend and build their crew as the Sky God Pirates, much to Yuta's extreme worry and regret. In Warriors of Sky, the Hope Pirates attack the Saint Rosalina before abducting it into the Free Kingdom. When Sector V visits the kingdom, Yuta is ecstatic to meet the Unos, knowing they are cousins of Melody Jackson, the granddaughter of Kyogre. Yuta gives them a tour of Towa City, and later explains Skaios' power to awaken the Will of Rebellion inside people. He confides in them that he never wanted to rebel or join this pirate crew, and he longed to escape. When the Evermore rebellion transpired, Yuta was desperate to find a way to escape. When Sheila and Mason bravely jumped off the Hylia with a rescued Evan, Yuta snatched the hostage Tani and jumped after them. They were rescued by one of Tani's friends, who flew them away on a ship. In The Fifth Emperor, Yuta would be brought to KND Moonbase, where he would meet Melody and express his loyalty to Kyogre. Melody responded in outrage, angry that he only cared about Kyogre and not her or her late brother for what they do. After King Evan's inspiring speech to the KND, Yuta apologized for his foolishness, and Melody decided to accept his help. Yuta would go with her, Emily Garley, and Eric Horvitz to Mobius to rescue captive operatives from the Kremling Krew. In Pirate Wars, Yuta and Melody go to rescue Anthony McKenzie from Lockjaw's Locker, where they get into battle with Lord Woo Fak Fak, a giant anglerfish. They defeat the giant fish, and Yuta frees Anthony. Shortly after returning to the submarine, a Monokuma shows up with a live message from Monaca. Monaca is upset that Yuta abandoned them, and reveals that she knew Yuta lied about killing his parents. She shows to have captured Melody's parents and proceeds to kill her dad. She threatens to kill Eva on March 1 if Yuta doesn't kill his own family. Knowing what he promised Melody, he agreed to her demands, but Melody was angry that he would betray his own family like that. She made Yuta promise not to follow this demand and to accept her own mother's death if it comes. They go to Mogeko Palace later to rescue Tsuyu Asui. Though they have a pleasant time in the palace, they learn that Tsu had been corrupted by a Darkness Cannon and sided with the Kremlings. The team is forced to escape the palace, with Yuta fighting the Nyakuza Empress, but he is knocked out as he, Melody, and Emily are strung up on the Mogeko Kremlin. They are forced to watch as the Revert-O-Matic wipes Emily's brain to that of an infant. Appearance Yuta is 4'7" tall during the Newborn Era. He is a tan-skinned boy who has short brown hair and blue eyes. He wears a white tank top under his teal-blue track jacket with a sign that reads "dog can go like 3 cups rice dog oh love since 1981." on it. It is unknown what the saying means. Yuta also wears beige shorts, red sneakers, and bright yellow socks. His chest is riddled with cuts in the form of tribal designs. Personality Yuta is an energetic, upbeat boy who is almost always smiling. He loves his family and his religion, happy to receive the tribal carvings on his flesh, though this sort of made him a "freak" to most of his classmates. He was willing to lie to the Hope Pirates to become their friend, but began to regret it after Skaios helped them rise to greater heights. As a devout worshipper of Kyogre, he idolizes Kyogre's descendants, such as Melody. He promises to not be an inconvenience to Melody and is willing to die for her, or even kill his own family to save Melody's mom. Abilities Yuta is a talented waterbender who can swim underwater for long periods. He has great durability and agility. Yuta also owns a dog and hence has experience in training said animals. His Power Level is 3,900. Stories He's Appeared *Warriors of Sky *The Fifth Emperor *Pirate Wars Trivia *His birthday is September 4. *His blood type is O. Category:Crossover Characters Category:Males Category:Waterbenders Category:Sky God Pirates Category:Allies Category:Asians